


The First Time

by bigtittygothbf



Category: Naruto
Genre: Emotional, First Time, M/M, SasoDei - Freeform, SasoDei Week 2021, kinda sad, ohboy here we go, rizo writes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 22:40:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29641770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bigtittygothbf/pseuds/bigtittygothbf
Summary: Sasori sees Deidara whole for the very first time. It upsets him very much
Relationships: Deidara/Sasori (Naruto)
Kudos: 17
Collections: SasoDei Week 2021





	The First Time

They arrived to the abandoned inn, wet, tired and moody. They were lucky that the inn was in a better condition on the inside than on the outside. Sighing, Deidara straight up goes towards the fireplace to get something going to warm them up and dry their clothes. Fortunately the water is still running too and they have warm water option too. That relieved the blonde boy very much. He felt absolutey disguting in his skin right now and there was nothing else he wanted more than a warm shower.

"Sasori, you gotta come out and dry up too, hn." He turned towards his companion, eye narrowing when he didn't recieve an answer. Deidara was too tired to banter with the redhead again for the hundreth time today, so he just got up to hang his cloak near the fireplace. 

"I'm going for a bath. If you're still going to sulk after I've come out I swear I'll kick Hiruko." He hissed, stomping up the stairs.

Sasori didn't move for a few seconds. The moment he heard the shower running, he got out of Hiruko. Carefully moving the puppet near the fire to help the drying process, Sasori sat on the floor. Flexing his fingers, he still couldn't believe he was back in his fleshy body. He just stared at the fire, thoughts running a thousand miles per hour. Clenching his fists, Sasori suddenly let out and ear splitting scream that has been building up inside of him for god knows how long. Panting violently, he tried his best to calm down. He couldn't be seen in this state, especially not by Deidara.

Speak of the Devil.

Deidara pattered down the stairs, barefeet and clad in a fluffy white bathrobe that was left in the inn. He looked rather alarmed, hair still damp and face slightly red, making his freckles pop out more. Sasori whipped his head towards his partner and just stared like a deer in the headlights. 

He tried to process the image in front of him, but it was impossible. He didn't even notice that Deidara has been worriedly waving a hand in front of his face for the past 30 seconds.  
"Hello..? Earth to Sasori, what the fuck is up, yeah?" he snapped his fingers and that seemed to get Sasori's attention. He was sitting in front of the redhead, cerulean eye showing sings of concern. 

Pursing his lips, Sasori just glanced away. "I apologise. I have no idea what's gotten into me." He mumbled quiet, but sincere. He's feeling rather off, but he doesn't mention that.  
Deidara just holds one of his hands softly, kneading his fingers in a calming manner. As he took a peek towards the fire, that's when it caught Sasori's full attention.

Without thinking, he carefully swiped away the golden curtains shielding his left eye. Before Deidara could protest, Sasori was already in deep, utter shock.

An ugly scar tissue is what welcomed him, red, swollen and sensitive. Bloodshot eye, completely cloudy and blue iris. A slit in beautifully groomed eyebrow as the scar stretched.  
Deidara was blind on that eye. Deidara was fucking blind on one fucking eye, deaf in one fucking ear and his arms have been sewn back once. 

Softly, as if Sasori was afraid that he would break Deidara, he swiped his thumb on the lower part of the scar that kissed the freckled face. The blonde just closed his eyes, lips already in the kind of frown people made when they held back tears.  
"It's disgusting." He whispered, tears already running down on sun kissed cheeks.  
"Shut the fuck up." Sasori snarled back and cerulean eyes snapped open in shock.

Sasori is crying.  
It's the very first time Deidara has seen the other cry, and it's making him even more upset. 

"Danna..." He begins, but words die down on his tongue as a choked sob escpaes him. The elder wastes no time pulling his smaller partner into his lap, hugging him tightly, protecting him from the world.  
He lets Deidara sob and yell into his chest as he himself sheds silent tears.

It was the very first time Sasori has seen Deidara completely. All of him, no cloak, no eyescope, hair down. Vulnerable. Upset and tired. 

"I won't let you get hurt anymore." He whispers into soft blonde hair and Deidara just wails louder at that. 

For the first time, Deidara felt safe, warm, comfortable.

He felt loved.

And he loved Sasori just as much.


End file.
